


The Guide: Rockbelter Mines: Station

by moody_trans_detective



Series: Rogueass Galaxy [50]
Category: Rogue Galaxy
Genre: Drama, Gen, done with men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective
Summary: Kisala is done with men.
Series: Rogueass Galaxy [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956043
Kudos: 1





	The Guide: Rockbelter Mines: Station

It wasn’t shift change so the trains were mostly empty. The three of them got in, awkward silence hanging in the air, Kisala just as irritated as she’d been before the extended fucking. She was more convinced than ever now men were inconsiderate. How easy had it been to get six of them off? And here she was without even one orgasm. This wasn’t how she’d envisioned getting back at Lilika.

“Potion?” asked Jaster as she sat stiffly.

“No thanks,” said Kisala, though she was still sore. She glared out the window at the poorly-lit rock flying by. He could probably tell she still felt it.

Men were inconsiderate. If he was going to care so much now, he could have just slept with her when she’d asked. But instead he’d given her little option, and now he was going to pretend to be concerned that she’d been a human sock. She squirmed. She’d cleaned up as best she could, but she still felt things leaking from her.

She _hated_ come in her. She felt disgusting. And the oil just made it worse.

“How do you do it?” she asked, looking at him.

Jaster blinked, eyeing her like she was maybe going to stab him, but it was a simple question. For a moment Kisala thought she was going to have to explain—this guy didn’t know what onion bark soup was, after all—but Jaster seemed to pick up on sexual things fine.

“I’ve been doing it a long time.”

“How old are you?” asked Deego. “I’ve been in the war longer than you’ve been alive.”

Jaster’s eyes flashed but he didn’t look at Deego.

“I’m in my twenties, it’s been about a decade since I started.”

“You started as a kid?” Kisala was surprised at that. “That’s…”

“With other kids,” said Jaster, shrugging. He actually looked a little embarrassed about this. “It’s not as terrible as it sounds.”

“How do you sleep with such awful people?”

“They’re not all awful. If I don’t like them, I don’t do it again.”

“You make it sound so easy,” said Kisala.

Jaster scratched the back of his head. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn’t. Probably wise. Kisala rubbed her arms, wanting a bath. Those men had been disgusting. She desperately wanted Lilika to hold her in her strong, capable arms, to kiss her like she had back on Juraika. Lilika would treat her right, would make her feel better, Lilika would make sure she got off. Women understood that.

“Men,” she muttered. “You probably come every time, too.”

“Well, not _every_ time…”

Kisala glared. Jaster sighed.

“It might be easier for me in that way, but I have to make sure I _don’t_.”

“Oh, what a problem for you.”

“Were you two a couple?” asked Deego.

“What?” Kisala didn’t like him. “No.” She noticed Jaster giving her a strange look. “What?”

“Are you…wanting me to offer to get you off? Since you didn’t.”

“I never said I didn’t!”

Despite her snapping at him Jaster looked relieved. The truth was she was glad she hadn’t. What had happened back there, well…she was at least a little relieved she hadn’t enjoyed it like that.

“And I never said you were that good, either.”

“Okay,” said Jaster.

Silence fell in their compartment. It was thick, it was awkward, and Deego couldn’t be bothered to keep his eyes on the rock outside the window. Kisala noticed him looking between her legs, even though her clothes covered her. His expression was down. She narrowed her eyes.

She was done with men. She wasn’t going to admit Jaster was right, but the scene back there hadn’t made her feel any better. She was still wound up, and she was still wanting Lilika to care about her. She knew what she wanted now, and it was to stop arguing with Lilika. To go from sharing a room to truly sharing it. To spend time together. To see how a warrior could treat her in bed.

The train slowed. There were other men on the station. Jaster noticed her looking at them.

“You get it all out of your system?” he asked.

“We’re never speaking about this again,” said Kisala. She gave Deego a hard look. “You too. It never happened. Lilika never needs to know.”

Jaster sighed and exited the train.

“What?” hissed Kisala, following after him. If he thought this was unreasonable…

“I’m not going to tell you what to do. I’m not getting involved.”

But he clearly didn’t agree with her.

“Good. You’re not involved. And I don’t need this more complicated than it is.”

“We can keep our mouths shut,” said Deego. “A soldier respects the secrets of others.”

“Why are you still with us?” asked Jaster. His blunt irritation surprised Kisala.

“I know the way to the mines.” Deego rotated his arm, stretching the shoulder muscles. “And you kids clearly get up to no good.”

“We don’t need a _soldier_ to watch us.”

“Jaster,” said Kisala. She wanted this over with. She wanted to get back to the Dorgenark and find Lilika and kiss her. “Can we just get going?”

He turned and strode down the platform. Kisala felt her stiffness even more as she rushed to keep up. Men. Inconsiderate assholes.


End file.
